


you break the rules like there's no tomorrow (how I love it so)

by moorglade



Series: An Officer and a Submissive [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - D/s, Angst, Backstory, Gen, Sub John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorglade/pseuds/moorglade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plenty of submissives went to college these days: John was hardly living in his grandsubs' time. A degree in Corporate Hospitality or Administration would be a nice, safe, <em>suitable</em> little adventure for him, his father had declared. There’d be a job in the family business, until one day he would make a good, well-connected marriage.  Perhaps his spouse would even take him flying.</p><p>John had got a different plan in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you break the rules like there's no tomorrow (how I love it so)

The application form for ROTC stated that John was a top. 

He'd spent most of the previous year endlessly rehearsing how he was going to fake dominance, so he made sure to watch his body language. He sat forward in the chair, didn’t fold his hands, and tried to maintain eye contact long past the point of his eyes hurting with the need to blink, just the way Dave would have done. 

He figured that the interviewer was buying it, too, until in the middle of discussing the fitness requirements she unexpectedly snapped out an order. 

John was on his knees before she’d finished speaking. 

She smiled at him, a little wryly, and helped him amend his application. If he joined the Air Force, he had to take a degree in something they required. For subs, that meant Homemaking Studies. The closest he could get to Aerospace Engineering would be to take a minor in Pure Mathematics. 

She didn’t ask why John wanted to become an officer, when there were so many support roles for enlisted subs. Perhaps she thought he was rebelling against his own nature. Perhaps she thought he had a confused or mixed dynamic. Perhaps she thought that he actually wanted to keep house for whichever unit he would be assigned to, and to make sure that the tops who did the real work would always come back to a beautifully-set table. 

John didn’t really know himself. They wouldn’t ever teach him to fly, and Homemaking Studies sounded like another three years of the finishing school he’d just escaped from. But there he was, signing on the dotted line. 

Perhaps he’d just set his heart on college. 

Perhaps he couldn’t face the thought that if he let this chance pass him by there might not be another. 


End file.
